Recloseable flexible packages can be used to store various household products, in which they can be retrieved, opened, and reclosed until the contents are depleted. Opening and reclosing of these packages is easy for both adults and children. If these packages contain potentially harmful products and are accessible to young children, the ease of access presents a risk to children. As a result, there is a need to provide for a recloseable closure to increase the difficulty for children to open the bag and still provide adequate means for adults and senior citizens to open the bag.